


Knock Knock

by HellBunnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: Neither of them expect such a door to open tonight.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Don't mind me uploading some self-indulgent Satan porn! I'll continue to upload one-shots with Bunny.

After a long day, I decide to take Asmo’s advice and invest some time into a little self-care. I strip out of my uniform, shower and shave, re-paint my toes, slip into the black satin nightie and robe that Asmo gifted me, and put on a sheet mask. Yes, it doesn’t get much better than this. Relaxation to the max. 

After a good twenty minutes of playing around on Devilgram, I peel off the face mask and pat what remains of the liquid into my skin. Just then, I hear a knock on my door. I look at the clock; it’s a quarter after ten. Who the hell?

I open my door expecting Mammon, but come face to face with Satan, who, upon glancing at me, turns pale. He looks both ways before slipping into my room and shutting the door gently behind him.

“Why… are you dressed like that?”

“Because… I’m going to bed,” I reply, mocking his tone. 

“This has Asmodeus written all over it.” He narrows his eyes.

“It’s just a night gown. And yeah, the set was a gift from him, but I’ll take any clothes I can get my hands on.”

“You weren’t expecting anyone?”

“Um, no. Least of all, you. It’s almost eleven. Why are you here? Did you come to retrieve my cat?”

“No. Well, I came to see if you had any new book recommendations, as I enjoyed the last one very much. But I did intend to take the cat if you allowed me.”

“Oh. Hmm… books. How about Anne Rice’s Vampire Chronicles? That’s some decent modern literature from the human world for sure-“ I notice him eyeing me as I speak, and I can’t help but feel a little warm under his stare. “Um…”

He takes a few steps closer to me. I want to back up, but I’m frozen in place. He gently moves my damp hair out of my face.

“You look good without the makeup. And with your hair down. You look like a woman.”

“I… um… thank you.”

“Not that you don’t look good how you normally are, you just present yourself as a bit girlish. But right now, you look… lovely.”

My heart is pounding in my chest like a rave bass, and there’s no foundation to cover the blush rising to my cheeks. The last thing I was expecting from Satan was a heartfelt compliment. He places his cool hand on my hot cheek, and I let out a nearly inaudible gasp. 

“So lovely, in fact, that I’m having a hard time keeping control of myself.”

I swallow at his words. He turns around and walks toward the door, and I almost expect him to leave, but he simply locks it. I shudder under the heavy implication of such a simple act.

“So… Miss Bunny. If you weren’t expecting anyone, do you mind if I take a little of your time?”

“Um…” I want to protest, but I can’t. Or maybe I don’t want to protest. He makes his way back toward me and places his hands on my waist.

“A dance, maybe? To calm your nerves?” He slips my hand into his and leads me into a slow waltz. “I’ve seen you dance in the gym. Very impressive. Full of energy and presence.”

“Thank you… it’s my passion, after all.”

“You have passion for a lot of things. Like getting into trouble. Fixing problems that aren’t yours. Caring too much for people you just met. It fascinates me.”

“Heh… it’s what I’m good at. I like to keep everyone on their toes.”

“Well, you do a good job.” His hand slowly drifts downward, caressing the small of my back. At the same time, he laces his fingers with mine. “Bunny, are you afraid of me?”

I don’t know how to answer. I look at him thoughtfully while I formulate an answer. 

“I’m more scared of what you could do to me. But I’m not afraid of you.”

“Smart answer.”

Without warning, he scoops me up bridal style, and my nightie rides up to reveal black panties.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?”

He looks hungry.

“Having my way with you.” He tosses me onto my bed and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt. I have to admit that the sight turns me on.

“And what if that’s not what I want?”

“Then I can leave,” he offers. Almost threateningly.

“You… don’t have to leave,” I reply, defeated.

“That’s what I thought.” 

He leans over me and traces his hands down my sides, pressing into the fleshy bits around my waist. He trails down to caress my thighs, all the way down my legs, lifting one to plant a warm kiss on the top of my foot. I shiver under his touch, almost surprised at how gentle he is. 

He leans over me again, pressing his face against my neck and kissing gently. I sigh into his touch as he massages my hips. Deciding to be bold, I go to release a few more of his shirt buttons.

“Eager?” He looks amused.

“Maybe,” I tease, offering a coy smile. If this is going to happen, I might as well have fun.

Gripping me tighter, he rolls his hips against mine, and I can’t help but let out a pleasured sound at the feel of his hardness. I can tell it’s his way of letting me know he’s in charge, and it’s hot. 

He dips down again to kiss me on the lips this time, and I welcome his tongue. The kiss is full of need and fire, leaving me ecstatic to experience more. 

“So… how many of my brothers have claimed you like this?”

“Huh?” The question leaves me dumbfounded. He’s the first one (besides Asmo) to make any sort of real move on me. “None of them. I mean, except you now.”

“You’re serious? Not even Asmodeus?”

“No way. I mean, he’s tried, but he’s too easy for me to agree to.”

“So, you’re telling me that no one in this ravenous house has made a move on you?”

“Yes.”

He looks thoughtful for a moment before stealing my lips for another kiss. 

“Interesting,” he purrs. “So little Bunny hasn’t been satisfied even once since she moved in, am I correct?”

“Y-yes, but you don’t have to put it like that.”

“This should be fun,” he says leaning down to my ear. “You must be so frustrated, living in a house with a bunch of attractive men.” He pushes his hands up my stomach and begins to knead at my breasts. I stifle a moan. “Do you touch yourself at night, thinking about what it’d be like? Maybe you have wet dreams, then sit at the table with us in the morning like it’s nothing.”

He’s right, and he knows he’s right. I blush heavily. I’ve had dreams and fantasies about each one of them, shamelessly joining them for breakfast the next morning.

“Show me. Show me how you touch yourself. I want to see.”

I cover my face and make a frustrated sound. When I don’t comply, Satan grabs my ankles together and lifts my lower half into the air, swatting my behind. I yelp, quickly covering my mouth.

“I gave you an order.”

I quickly reach down between my legs and start to stroke the lace that covers me.

“Spread your legs.”

I comply with sheepish movement, embarrassed to reveal myself doing something so lewd. After a moment, Satan looks dissatisfied.

“Take them off.”

“I – “

“I said take them off.”

I obey his order. Feeling shy, I lift my legs in the air and pull my panties off. The fabric glistens with my wetness.

“Beautiful… continue.”

I do as I’m told and continue to pleasure myself, bare this time. I close my eyes and let slip little hums of satisfaction, trying to imagine that Satan isn’t actually watching me and that I’m only fantasizing. I slide my free hand up my body to massage my chest. Without warning, I feel a long finger slip inside of me, and I gasp.

“Shh, don’t stop,” he murmurs, twisting his finger around inside of me. The little movements set my body on fire, and I wiggle against him, begging for more.

“Greedy thing. Guess I’ll give you what you want,” he says, sliding two more fingers into me. This time, I really feel it. I moan and buck against his hand. He hooks his fingers, and it drives me wild. I bite my lip as he picks up the pace, really driving his fingers inside of me.

“Please,” I beg, almost a whisper.

“Do it, come for me, Bunny. You’re going to need it with what’s coming next.”

I pick up my own pace, massaging my clit with a bit more force as Satan curls his fingers. There it is.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there, more…” 

He gives me what I want, and within moments, I’m squeezing his arm with my thighs, shaking and moaning. Rubbing myself to ride out the last of my pleasure. I relax my legs with a sigh, and he pulls out of me gently. He looks at his wet fingers as he rubs them together.

“What a naughty woman. Who knew you were so thirsty for release?” 

He straddles me and brings his wet fingers to my mouth. I take them in, swirling my tongue around to clean them.

“Are you satisfied?”

“Hell no. I haven’t gotten the main course yet,” I admit.

“Good. I want you hungry for me.”

I watch as Satan removes the rest of his shirt, tossing it to the side. He urges me to remove my robe, and I do. I rake my nails over his clothed thigh, dangerously close to his hardened cock. He lets out a soft hiss, and I take the opportunity to explore his exposed skin. I trace the ‘v’ above his belt. I let my fingers ghost over his abdomen, and he closes his eyes. Trailing up his chest, I rest my hand around the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. 

The kiss is hot and wet. I let my hands roam his back until I find my way to his belt buckle. I start to work at it, when he pins my wrists above my head. 

“You want my belt off that badly? Might have to pay.”

I watch with anticipation as he removes it in one swift motion, but I protest as he starts to tie it around my wrists.

“I want to touch you…”

“Too bad. I’ve wanted to touch you for some time now, and haven’t been able to. I almost attempted to make you mine on the train in London, but I was in Lucifer’s body, and there’s no way I’d give him that satisfaction.”

I feel a bit of surprise at his confession. I had no idea he’d ever thought of me that way. With my hands bound, he pulls my black satin up over my arms, exposing me with no means of covering myself. The straps of my nightie tangle around the belt that binds me.

“So beautiful.” 

My body burns under his eyes, and I squirm. He chuckles. 

“Anxious?” he asks.

“A little. Do something,” I mumble.

“Maybe I’ll wait a little while and just look at you.”

I huff and wrap my legs around his waist, eager for something more. 

“Fine, since you’re such an impatient one…” He unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. A thick cock pops out, and I wiggle excitedly. This is what I’ve been itching for. I can’t wait to feel him inside of me. 

He yanks me up by my tied wrists and brings my face to his pulsing cock. 

“Spit,” he orders.

I drool on his cock, smearing it in with my tongue for good measure. He moans, and I feel some satisfaction. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

I willingly obey, excited. I feel him press against my entrance, and I can hardly contain myself, when he pulls away and leaves a sharp smack on my ass.

“Ah! Please! Just fuck me!”

“Mmm. Begging like the little slut I knew you were. You want me inside you that badly?”

“Please. Please fuck me.” 

I hear him snicker behind me, and he finally pushes in. I let out a low moan of relief. I’m too wet for it to hurt very much, and I welcome him with ease. 

“So wet for me. So naughty. I didn’t think a human could take me so easily.”

I moan into the bedsheets as he strengthens his pace. It feels so good I can’t stand it. I thrust backward against him.

“Shit… so good,” he says, grabbing a fistful of my hair. This only heightens my pleasure, and I cry out as he delivers another smack to my ass. 

“Shh,” he half-laughs, “They’ll hear you. Unless you want them to know I’m fucking your brains out.”

At this point, I don’t care what anyone thinks. I just want to come hard on Satan’s big cock. He rams into me relentlessly, and I start to wonder how long he can go. Is a demon’s stamina much different from a human’s? I continue to buck against him, letting out sinful utterances that only spur him on. 

Eventually, he turns me on my side and lifts one of my legs over his shoulder. 

“I’m getting close. And I want to see your face while I make you come.”

He pounds into me hard again and toys with my clit. It drives me wild, and I feel myself getting closer too. He continues to stroke just the right place when I react how he wants.

“Mmm, yes. Harder there. I’m gonna come.”

His thrusts grow stronger, and he presses down on my sensitive clit. We make eye contact, and it’s electric. Seconds later, I lose myself, crying out and shaking. I gyrate against him, and he strokes me with care as I ride my high. 

Limp as can be, I feel him pound into me several more times before I feel extra filled. He groans, and I catch my breath as he comes deep inside me. 

“Ohmygod. Thatwassohot,” I slur out.

He pulls out of me slowly, and I feel cum drip out of my stretched hole. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, laying down next to me to catch his breath. “Really glad I knocked on your door so late.”

“Me too.”

We lay in the afterglow for several minutes before heading to my bathroom to clean up. 

“I take it this will be a regular thing now?” he asks.

“I mean, if that’s okay with you…”

“It’s very okay with me. I think we have excellent chemistry, myself. Well, in bed, anyway.”

I laugh in agreement, thinking to myself that formally dating him would be a little strange.

“I have to inform you though,” he begins, “I’m not usually so gentle. We happened to be in *your* room this time.”

I shudder at the thought of him being even rougher with me, and I start to feel excited all over again.

“I can handle it. I think. I mean, just keep in mind that I’m human, and we’re good.”

“Good.”

I slip into a t-shirt since my previous bedclothes are a little soiled. I look at my bed, feeling awkward.

“Um, hey, if – “

“I’ll stay with you tonight, if that’s what you’re asking. If you’d rather me leave, I can do that too. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

“Oh, okay,” I murmur. “Um, you can stay, if you want… I’m not opposed to some company.”

“Very well.”

I crawl into my bed, scooting close to the wall, and Satan turns the light off and follows. He wraps his arms around me, and I feel content.

“I’ll have to leave early to get back to my room. I imagine we’d both like to avoid questions, though I’m sure Asmodeus will find out somehow. I’ll try not to wake you.”

“That’s okay, and yeah, the less attention, the better,” I mumble through a yawn.

“Let’s get some rest.”

My body feels so thoroughly satisfied that I drift into a deep sleep in no time.


End file.
